Taking Chances (Traducción)
by leby
Summary: Kurt despierta en la habitación de un hotel en Las Vegas junto a su enemigo de la escuela en la cama a su lado y no tiene idea de como llego ahí. Santana esta feliz de explicarlo. One Shot.


**Nota de la Traductora:** _Otro fin de la gran **artist-artists**. Link Original archiveofourown.(o)rg(/)works(/)965045_

* * *

Cuando Kurt Hummel despertó desnudo en la habitación de un hotel en Las Vegas al lado de Sebastian Smythe, pensó que estaba soñando.

No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que no sentiría esta resaca si fuera un sueño.

"Sebastian," Kurt dijo, tratando de mantener el nivel de su voz. "¿Qué haces en mi cama? ¿Por qué estas desnudo y en mi cama?"

Los ojos de Sebastian pestañearon un par de veces antes de permanecer abiertos. "No estoy desnudo," dijo, indicando su bóxer. "Si para ti esto es desnudo, tu vida debe ser muy triste."

"¡Estas casi desnudo!"

"Oh Dios, deja de gritar ¿puedes?" Sebastian gruñó, enterrando su cara en la almohada. "Tengo una horrible resaca, y me tuviste despierto hasta muy tarde anoche. Estoy exhausto."

La mandíbula de Kurt cayó, pero antes de poder responder, la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la de Santana se abrió de golpe.

"Por favor, continúen su discusión." Santana dijo cuándo Kurt y Sebastian se giraron a mirarla. "Quiero asegurarme de que no me perdí su primera pelea."

Kurt frunció el ceño. Eso era cierto hasta que lo vio anoche en la despedida de soltera de Santana y su novia, Kurt no había visto a Sebastian desde la escuela, pero esta no era su primera pelea. Se habían despreciado en la escuela. "Esta no es nuestra primera pelea, Santana. Nosotros-"

"Me refiero a su primera pelea como pareja," clarifico, sonriendo. "No me quiero perder ninguna de las consecuencias de su idiotez de la noche pasada. Especialmente dado que intente mucho convencerlos y ustedes me ignoraron."

Kurt sacudió su cerebro tratando de recordar más detalles sobre la noche anterior. Recuerda ser presentado a Sebastian por Laura, recuerda pelear con él un poco, recuerda beber mucho… pero no recuerda a Santana tratar de disuadirlos de dormir juntos, y definitivamente no recuerda los detalles de su encuentro en la habitación del hotel. "¿Trataste de convencerme de no tener sexo? Eso no suena como tú."

Ella rodó sus ojos. "¡Por supuesto que no, Lady Hummel! Personalmente yo nunca te detendría que te eches un polvo, considerando que han pasado ¿Cuántos? ¿Diez años?"

"¡No ha pasado ni un año, Santana!"

Agitó su brazo restándole importancia. "Como sea. Pero no, no trate de convencerte de no dormir con él. Solo la parte del matrimonio en Las Vegas."

Ante eso, Sebastian finalmente se sentó. "¿Quién se casó en Las Vegas?"

"Ustedes, genios," Santana dijo. "Dios, ¿Qué tan ebrios estaban anoche?"

"Bastantes ebrios, aparentemente," Sebastian respondió.

Kurt abrió y cerró su boca un par de veces, sin ser capaz de encontrar su voz.

"Pareces un pez, Kurt," Santana le dijo. "Es muy poco atractivo. No dejes que tu nuevo marido vea eso."

"No estoy casado," Kurt finalmente se las arregló para decir. "¡No nos casamos! ¡Recordaría eso! ¡Tendríamos anillos!" Miró a Sebastian por confirmación, pero los ojos de Sebastian estaban muy abiertos.

"Um, Kurt," dijo, señalando la mesita de noche al lado de Kurt. Había dos anillos de oro sobre ella. El estómago de Kurt se sacudió.

"No puede ser," susurró. "Es… ¿Cómo?" Se giró a Santana. "¡¿Cómo dejaste que pasara?!"

"Te dije que intente detenerlos. Pero ustedes insistían."

"¡Eso no tiene sentido!" Kurt argumentó. "¡Yo no haría algo así!"

Santana se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, lo hiciste. Fue divertido hasta que empezaste en serio a llenar el papeleo."

"Lo anularemos," Kurt dijo, tragándose su pánico. "Fue un error y estábamos ebrios y no debieron dejarnos hacerlo, y… Quinn está en la escuela de leyes, así que la llamaré y nos dará asesoramiento judicial, y solucionaremos esto, ¿okay?" preguntó, mirando a Sebastian por confirmación. Para su sorpresa, Sebastian lucía herido.

"¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres darle a este matrimonio una oportunidad?" Sebastian preguntó, su voz era suave. "Quiero decir… claro, no fue algo planeado, pero debe haber alguna razón por la que lo hicimos, ¿cierto? Obviamente tenemos una conexión. Quizás es el destino, y-"

"No es el destino, es solo… un encuentro casual y mucho alcohol," Kurt lo interrumpió. Incluso con toda la locura que la mañana estaba acarreando, la idea de desilusionar a Sebastian era ridícula. "Mira, de verdad lo siento, Sebastian, pero no podemos seguir casados. No nos conocemos."

Sebastian miró su regazo y murmuró. "Pero podemos llegar a conocernos."

"Um… podemos, creo." Kurt dijo, nervioso. Nada sobre ese día tenía sentido. Los matrimonios en Las Vegas siempre eran un error, todos sabían eso. Pero Sebastian parecía triste. Kurt no pudo evitar preguntarse si había algún plan. ¿Sebastian sentía cosas por Kurt hace tiempo? ¿Sabría que Kurt estaría en Las Vegas para la fiesta de Santana? Quizás se habían casado la noche anterior porque Sebastian se lo había pedido, y las cosas se dispararon. "¿Estás interesado en eso? En tratar de,… ¿salir conmigo?"

"Ustedes son mucho más eso," Santana señaló. "Están casados."

"¡Vamos a anularlo!"

Sebastian se acercó en la cama para tomarle la mano a Kurt. "Dame una oportunidad, Kurt. Nunca sabrás ¡Quizás funcione! Déjame llevarte a algún lugar, hoy, ¿okay? Iremos a tomar desayuno y hablaremos, nos conoceremos, y veremos en qué quedamos." Sus ojos buscaban los de Kurt, esperanzados. "¿Por favor?"

Kurt tragó. Era una sugerencia completamente ridícula. Él y Sebastian no se conocían y todo este asunto solo había sido un gran error de ebrios, pero la mano de Sebastian en la suya era cálida y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Kurt le había dado la oportunidad a alguien. Quizás era el momento.

"Okay," dijo apretando la mano de Sebastian. "Creo que no me hará daño darle un oportunidad."

Antes que Sebastian pudiera responder, Santana explotó en risas.

"No lo puedo creer," dijo, doblándose de risa. "No puedo creer que caíste."

"¿Caí de qué?" Kurt preguntó, girándose para ver que Sebastian también se estaba riendo. Su corazón se encogió. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Tenías razón, eso fue muy bueno," Sebastian le dijo Santana entre risas.

"Valieron totalmente los 20 dólares por los anillos y pasar la noche a su lado."

"Sabía que sería divertido, pero no pensé que estaría de acuerdo en darle una oportunidad al matrimonio." Santana dijo. "Estoy impresionado, Smythe."

La mandíbula de Kurt cayó. "¿Era una broma?"

"Oh, para," Santana dijo girando sus ojos. "Esto es por tu culpa. Estabas tan ebrio que te quedaste dormido a las 9:30 y tuvimos que traerte. Esto solo fue una venganza."

"Y babeaste sobre mí," Sebastian añadió.

Kurt soltó un largo suspiro. Estaba aliviado que todo esto fuera solo una elaborada broma, pero no podía recordar la última vez que había estado tan enojado con Santana, "¿Me desnudaste frente a un extraño y manipulaste mis emociones como una broma?"

"Oh, Kurt, te desnudaste solo cuando llegamos acá," Santana dijo. "¿Cómo crees que se me ocurrió la idea de que tú y Sebastian se acostaron juntos?"

"La idea del matrimonio fue mía," Sebastian añadió con una sonrisa. "No puedo creer que haya funcionado."

Santana reía. "Yo tampoco. A tu dotes de actor le vendrían bien un poco de trabajo. Yo nunca te hubiera creído. Kurt es muy crédulo, ¿huh?"

"Tengo mucha resaca, ¿okay?" Kurt dijo.

"Y mierda, soy un excelente actor," Sebastian dijo.

"Si, mejor prepara tu discurso para los Oscars," Santana se burló. "Esto ya es aburrido, y dado que he estado despierta por horas para escuchar los chillidos de terror de Kurt, creo que volveré a la cama."

"¡Nunca volveré a hablar contigo, para que sepas!" Kurt le gritó cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Se giró a Sebastian. "¿No tienes una habitación a la que volver?"

"Sí," Sebastian dijo. "Pero iba a tomar desayuno primero, si me quieres acompañar."

Kurt entrecerró los ojos. "¿Quieres que tome desayuno contigo después de lo que me hiciste?"

"Oh, relájate, era una broma."

Kurt gruñó. "Dios, soy un idiota. Esto es una broma también, ¿cierto? Me creo todo."

"No bromeo con un grasiento desayuno," Sebastian respondió. "Podemos ir al bufet. ¿Consideralo una oferta de paz?"

Kurt pensó en eso por un momento. Su último intento por tomar una oportunidad había fracasado horriblemente, pero era realmente difícil rechazar un grasiento desayuno cuando tenía resaca, incluso si iba a ser pagado por un completo idiota quien creía que bromear con una boda en Las Vegas era divertido.

"Está bien, voy a permitir que me compres desayuno," Kurt dijo. "Pero primero necesito vestirme, así que, uh, ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos por un segundo? A diferencia tuya, yo si estoy completamente desnudo debajo de estas sabanas."


End file.
